Video chat
by vraeoflight
Summary: Puck would love to video chat Finn right now, but his and Kurt's lack of clothing is holding him back. Slash. Oneshot. No real smut. Not much plot, but some lame puns to make up for it.


First Glee fan fiction! This is how I decided to cope with a particularly bad day. It is inspired by, and loosely based on, a story my best friend told me about her current boyfriends scheme to message the ex and apologizing that he couldn't video chat him at that moment because he was naked.

This is just for fun. I don't own Glee or these characters. This is un-betaed, so all mistakes are mine.

Warnings: Really, really bad puns, not much plot, lots of talk of boy!sex (not, alas, no actual sex), full of typical Puckurt cliches, dirty language, other could-be offense things that if you blink you might miss.

Video chat

"Dude, Finn's on Gchat."

Kurt stretched lazily, not bothering to catch the sheet as it slid from his lithe body, still basking in the afterglow of the mind blowing sex that had just occurred.

"That's nice, Noah," he said. "Now get back in bed. I want to cuddle."

Puck had felt an urgent need to check his e-mail as soon as he pulled out of Kurt. Had they not gone for three rounds (and the first had involved the jock confined to the bed with the help of fuzzy magenta handcuffs), Kurt would have been more offended. Besides, he had just about given up trying to understand Pucks impulses.

"I think I am going to send him a message," Kurt could hear his boyfriend's smirk.

"After what he's been doing to me? Why?" The two almost stepbrothers hadn't been on very good terms since Finn had walked in on him and Noah, well, doing an acting experiment. Kurt couldn't help it that role playing as Rachel to Puck's Finn really, really turned him on. Finn had taken to having loud, overly-enthusiastic revenge sex with an oblivious Rachel as often as possible in the basement of the Hudson-Hummel house.

"You know he's just jealous that he missed his chance. Guarantee when he fucks Rachel he really thinks of you."

Kurt shook his head.

"No way."

"And the Puckster has a brilliant plan."

"Oh boy." Kurt sighed before he slid off the bed and sitting on the beanbag chair by Puck's computer. Neither boy made an effort to put on clothing of any kind. "What did you already say?"

"The usual. Hi bro. Long time. No time, no talk. The moron reminded me that we just had a conversation after football practice yesterday, and that that wasn't a very long time. Idiot."

Kurt giggled and Puck's fingers flew across the keyboard. Puck was a surprisingly fast typer.

Wow, Noah. I didn't know you knew your way around a keyboard so well.

"It's from all of the cybersex," he explained. Sexting all the time can get old."

"Come on..." Kurt groaned.

"I just came in you, are you sure you want me to come ON you next time?"

Kurt blushed despite himself, as the image of Puck giving him a different kind of facial entered his brain.

The beeping of a new message brought Kurt back to the present. Puck was snickering. Kurt got up to read the rest of the conversation himself.

**Puckasauras20**: So, I would video chat you right now, dude, but I'm naked.

**FinnyHud**: what?

**Puckasauras20**: I don't know about you, but I like to fuck naked. And boy, did Hummel and I go at it like rabbits.

**FinnyHud**: Oh my god puck...

**Puckasauras20**: that's funny, Kurt was calling me God, too. You should hear him moan and scream. That boy doesn't hold anything back. (Kurt's face turned a lovely shade of crimson) And he's so

**FinnyHud**: puck I have to go...

**Puckasauras20**: damn kinky. Really, who knew? Anyway, sorry you couldn't see for yourself. Not so little Kurt seems to have sprung to attention again so I gotta go. Have a good time hooking up with Berry.

**FinnyHud**: damn you.

That was the last thing Finn had sent before he signed off.

"I can't believe you just did that," Kurt said to his gloating boyfriend.

"Well, it's all true. I bet he was getting all hot and bothered thinking of us getting dirty." Puck pulled the smaller boy down onto his lap. Kurt straddled his legs and hooked his ankles around the back of the chair. He leaned in for a slow, tender kiss.

"I think next time we should video chat him." Kurt said as Puck trailed quick kisses down his neck. "Yeah. What if I accidentally left his computer on video Gchat at all times and we happened to forget to turn your webcam off when we decided to have sex and maybe didn't log out of a conversation with him..."

Puck silenced him with a rougher, more heated kiss.

"More kissing, less plotting."

That was all Kurt needed to hear. He thrust his hips against Pucks, throwing his head back as he gave a throaty groan. He could always figure that out later. After all, he had _bigger_ issues to handle right now.


End file.
